


JAMILTON AU's

by sundaystyle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaystyle/pseuds/sundaystyle
Summary: Just a bunch of AU drabbles.





	1. Bartender, Superhero, Historical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swanofthelake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanofthelake/gifts).



  * **Bartender AU**



"You'd make a good politician." One day Alex says to him, the customer he's been watching for months. He always flirts with the similar type of women, always looks as genuine as a lover would. The women swoon, fall into his beautiful words. Upon closer look, the man isn't even handsome, but he has good looks and a charm that even Alex can't deny. Tonight, he's alone, Alex notices, he hadn't made a move on a single woman yet. 

"What makes you say that?" the voice asks, clouded with soft amusement and his voice almost sounds musical. If Alex didn't know better, he'd see why all the women fall for this guy, even if he carries a cardboard that says: do-not-trust. But Alex just smirks, cleaning the glasses. "You make lies sound like truth, and truth sound like something they actually want." 

The man smiles, and it surprises Alex how difference the smile is now. Softer around the edges, more to himself than pointed to a victim. So there is a shy, modest side to him- or maybe, Alex thinks, he is that good, and sees how it'd attract Alex. His mind suggests, Alex decides to listen.

"You're good." He points to the man, laughing softly. The others smile soften until it drops, but his expression is almost lonely just before he switches back the charm on, ordering wine. 

Alex hands him his wine, just before he moves away to help another customer.

  * **Superhero AU**



"You have to let me help you." His masked companion whispers, a whisper loud enough to echo in his ears. Yes, they were on the same side; yes, they were fighting with the same enemy- but could he _trust_ him? Up until that point they had argued about -everything-, from the plan, to the team, to the execution even down to the guns they were going to bring along. The man thought their powers were enough, and even unnecessary, that they should initially go with a friendly approach, peaceful, a pacifist with a deadly power. Alexander, on the other hand, knew that the enemy didn't seek peace, they didn't trust the powers they held.

Even if they did, who'd listen to a man's peace offering when his mere touch could manipulate the soul. Humans feared them. Without proper actions, they'd be left to die. Their good intentions would be blackened by dark motives, if they were to left on their own device. 

And yet, wounded, death at the touch of his fingertips, Alex stares at his unlikely partner, offering his help. He would have imagined Thomas, out of anyone, would leave him to die if the opportunity showed itself. Granted, while his powers were helpful at the battlefield, for the peaceful life Thomas dreams of, Alex had no place. 

Still, he nods, feeling the pain of death turning his stomach. Thomas doesn't wait another second, his hands resting on Alex's chest as the pain slows down. 

Many books captured warmth with the color red, but Alex feels the purple sing its stomach through his veins, healing him with the energy Thomas shares, fixing every wound, every mistake that his body rejects, matching with the correct form his DNA allows. It's an unique power, one day Alex will deny that he envies, even though he does. To be able to heal, the bring life- the opposite of the wilting, destructive touch Alex has. 

He can breath again, without feeling like a thousand of knives digging into his lungs. Thomas is done. They have a fight to finish. They don't exchange any other words, and if Alex goes out of his way to make sure Thomas is unharmed, neither of them speak of it again. 

  * **Historical AU**



The candlelight flickers. 

It's a cold night in Monticello. The only sound is his pen brushing against the paper, echoed by the second set of the copy of said letter. 

There's no recipient. It's merely a letter to himself, a conversation between his head and heart- one that is similar to the one he wrote many years ago, in Paris, the city of his dreams. Paris, as much as he loves, doesn't compare to the warm embrace Monticello has. He belongs to the soil of Virginia. Where the food they grow tastes much better than the exquisite delicacies France has to offer. Still, he brought back his favorites, the recipes, the knowledge and the art. Here, no one shares his excitement over the new tastes, new inventions and the information. 

It's a secret letter, most of what he's writing is merged into a letter with a deeper meaning. His head argues, that in France they had no more to do, but to risk life, for the sole price of bread. His heart points out the misery it had felt in days he had pushed away deep friendships he cherished. His head reminds the heart that such friendship had also offered itself in the soil of the states. And the heart gets mad.

Jefferson could feel the anger blooming in his chest.

The heart, poison mingled with the kindness of his pen, reminds his head that it was him pushed away Alexander and labeled him as an enemy, and hence got declared as one right back. The heart continues, with bitter pain, that he never had a chance to even whisper what he thought, because the fire the head spit, venom and anger, would take over his whole body.

If he never had a shot to actually share his passions and intimate thoughts with one man he'd want a few moments with, the blame was on the head, not heart.

The heart always knew, he could have had a shot. 


	2. Soulmate, Magic, Model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can take these as prompts to take further if you'd like. Or feel free to request me to write more of if any of these stories interest you!

  * **Soulmate AU**



It was a capitalist invention, Alex once claimed to Lafayette, who shook his head in disbelief. "It's a trap for those who can afford it, you can't, in good conscience tell me you believe in this Laf!" 

Soulmate Bracelets™, an invention of GK Company, one of the World's leading British brands, were made with the promise of being activated once a matching chemical reaction was sensed through the air. Or as one would put simply: It sensed when your soulmate was nearby. There have been TV ads, pamphlets and even Facebook ads targeting those above a certain payroll to explain how they work but Alexander called them all bullshit, as soon as they finished watching the video on Lafayette's phone. "But mon ami, it makes _perfect sense_." And to him it would, Alexander guesses, his friend with the rose colored glasses. 

He also couldn't say he was surprised when he noticed the same bracelet they had just saw being advertised on the wrist of none other than The Thomas Jefferson, contrasting the floral, magenta shirt he's been wearing. The man in question, as if sensing he's being watched, suddenly stopped in his tracks as he was walking past them. There was a flash of...something, that crossed his face, something that Alex couldn't pinpoint, and their eyes met. Thomas looked down at his wrist, scoffed and continued to walk past.

Alex never saw him wear the bracelet again. 

  * **Magic AU**



"I need time," Thomas grunted, the hood of his cape putting a shadow over most of his face but to Alexander his expression was as vivid as it could have been under the sunlight. He could **hear** the annoyance. "We don't have time, unless you know a spell to halt it." He answered quickly, unsheathing his sword. The enemy was at the door, they were ridiculously undermanned and either Thomas managed to work out the spell in time, or they both eventually fell into the hands of the enemy. Alexander quickly made a plan C, in which he got to Thomas before the enemy did, killing him, then himself. It was the better option, compared to hearing the stories of the torture, and the knowledge that the already fragile man can't handle it as well as Alexander could. And his death, is just a compromise. Just to damn the enemy, taking them with him. 

"Thomas." He whispered between his gritted teeth, urging the man to be faster. But the other was already ignoring him, mouthing a different language unknown to his ears, letters that he can't even imagine as sounds even if he's been hearing them. He could feel the air around them shift, dizzy and unfocused. An arm reached out and pulled him back, scent of spring, freshly showered grass. The ground under him shifted, he gripped his sword tighter, warmth embraced him, and yet the world turned faster around him, blindingly bright. 

It was a few seconds later he felt pressed against a warm chest, aware that his surroundings have changed. Darker, moist... It was difficult to breathe but he could feel they were safe, distancing himself from the person who was holding him- realizing there was only one person who could have been. Putting his sword back in where it belonged, he muttered. "Finally, I was thinking we'd ne-" his words caught in his throat when he realized the stance the magician was in. White as a sheet, doubled over, trying to breath. It must have required a lot of power, Alexander's brain suggested, his eyes softening. 

"We'll rest here tonight." He muttered instead, moving around to find that they were in the secure cave they had hid the night before, Thomas must have used it as the memory location to shift them. It should hide them safely before the enemy realized they got out. By the time they got there, the two of them can make it back to the inn, where they could finally reunite with their horses. And even a warm meal. "Are you alright?" He asked, moving next to Thomas, taking a seat close to him. 

"Y-yeah. " What a bad liar, he scoffed but didn't say anything, instead wrapping an arm around him, despite the weak protest. "Sleep. I'll protect you." He almost whispered, as Thomas's protests died and he finally gave in to the darkness he needed to gain back the power he used. Trust, Alexander thought, as a warm feeling spread in his chest at the first signs of vulnerability the other has shown. 

 

  * **Model AU**



'Fuck, wow' As a photographer Alex could say that it wasn't often that he was rendered speechless at the sight of a model, but then again he was used to the confidence, beauty and the air of professionalism that usually dominated their scene. 

This guy was different. He was new, Alex could tell, from the way his shoulders were tense and while he seemed to be sure of himself, there was also something about the way he stood away from the groups of people that intrigued him. He watched him for a few minutes before making his way towards the new model, taking it upon himself to start the introduction. 

"Hi, you must be Thomas, I'm Alex, the photographer. Is this your first time?" He offered a smile which he hoped to be a warming, welcoming one. Thomas instead looked taken aback at the sudden introduction, glancing at the hand that was extended at him before taking it hesitantly. "Yeah. Nice to meet you. And no, just, nothing commercial." He muttered again, and Alex found he had to lean in to even hear the guy. Seeing that Alex was raising an eyebrow, Thomas felt that he had to explain. "I was a model for art classes, before." 

Well, why isn't he surprised! The man in front of him, as shy and cautious he seemed, was a physical miracle. Alex almost found it a shame that their product was literally clothes, that didn't give him much room for creativity on ways to get the other undressed- however unprofessional it sounded, dreaming was free goddamnit. 


	3. Space, Military

  * **Space AU**



"We shouldn't have eaten those."

"Yeah, and then what, starve to death?"

"We wouldn't have if  _someone_  didn't forget the most essential package."

"Your tone seems very pointed right now." 

"Oh shut up Hamilton."

His face burning with the fever, Thomas's initial thought is 'Oh God we've been poisoned'. Two things about this panics him, one- he doesn't believe in god; two- he's been poisoned before and this did not feel like it. Actually, it felt a lot more like...

"Oh damn it." He should have known the side effects of the plant would appear faster in the younger one of the two of them, as he watched Hamilton's expression change with the realization. "We shouldn't have eaten those." He says again, this time with a sigh and instead of fighting back, Hamilton nods. 

Thomas hated everything about their situation. He had a name for himself, a prodigy scientist, one of the best names in their agency- if not  **The**  Best. He had asked for the exploration mission to a new planet that they had been monitoring for a while. Having send a robot previously, they were aware of everything the planet had to offer, but Thomas wanted to go first to start his own farm there, before they had sent in the first group of humans to popularize their new station. One of his dreams, a planet that thrived on agriculture rather than becoming a space mega city like every other, each eventually dependent on what Earth could offer them. This planet promised to be as rich in soil as earth is, so Thomas knew he had to make it work. 

However as much as he had protested, the agency insisted on sending one of the engineers with him, and much to his dismay they had picked Hamilton to accompany him on the mission. One of the reasons Thomas really, really didn't want Hamilton to come with him was because the man was insufferable, not to mention completely against the idea of- in his words : "wasting land on crops when we have a perfectly working system". Unlike Thomas, Hamilton wanted more mechanically advanced planets, where they can advance in engineering science rather than biological. Many times, Thomas lost his arguments on the previous planets because of debates with him.

However this time, the possibility of the new land wasn't blinding even to the most biased eyes in the committee, and they had finally allowed Thomas to pursue his experiments. 

So they packed. Thomas brought with him a select of earth seeds and plants, and then 'alien' ones, which were genetically modified to fit various weather and soil conditions. He would build a greenhouse for each seeds to monitor change, and use the actual soil for the earth based plants. He had it all planned out, books, pens, notes- everything ready. He trusted Hamilton to prepare their necessities for the month they'll have to spend there before a ship arrives to bring them rations until they will be able to grow their own food. It was all very well planned. 

Until they realized Hamilton did not bring enough food. And the only ready-to-be-edible plants are those that they discovered were native to the planet.

Also, as Thomas had just found out, an aphrodisiac. 

It was going to be a long night.

 

  * **Military AU**



"Mr. Jefferson."

Thomas looked up at the man with an elevated sense of pride, despite the situation he currently was in. 

He was not a soldier, but a diplomat. One that was full of secrets and one that both sides of the war was extremely aware of. He might as well have been walking with a LED sign that said 'capture me', and even going out of his house was a suicide mission. And yet, for a man who was devoted to his home, he had grown extremely tired of these cautions. And life, as if to mock him, put him in the situation he least would wish to be in. 

Thrown at the feet of a rebellion army, under the dark eyes of a general he knew of the name but not the face. However looking up now, he could easily tell from the way he stood, commanded and the general aura that he was facing none other than the great General Hamilton, successor of none other than Gen. Washington. 

Granted he was glad that it was the lesser of two evils. Thomas had no doubt that he would have already been tortured had Gen. Seabury of the opposing rebellion found him. But looking at the face of the man who was expecting his greeting, he found nothing friendly at the gaze either. 

"General Hamilton, I believe." He nodded, anger bubbling up inside him for the humiliation of not even being able to stand, especially since he'd bet his life savings he would tower over the other man. Maybe that was the reason two strong soldiers on each side of him was holding him down on the ground. 

He were to be the prisoner of them, until they got what they wanted, the information to seal the deal in their benefit. However Jefferson was to stay neutral, as his orders were. He were to observe, report, follow, make sure the order was lawful had one side gained advance over the other. But now, they were back in history, where wars were to each on their own. Jefferson's captivity promised that. 

Now, he had to pick a side or face his death, or pick a side and face his death. Either way, he didn't see much future in the world for him.

As he was thrown into the dark, and dirty makeshift prison, Thomas found himself face to face with a dilemma he wouldn't have much time to solve. For now, he will resist and demand his freedom. "You will join Gen. Hamilton for dinner." the bulky soldier growled at him, as if he was not worthy of respect. Thomas made a face, looking at his, now soiled, outfits. "And this is how you treat your guests?!" he shouted back unamused, almost brooding. 

One thing was clear, they did not plan this through, Thomas realized. They didn't plan to kidnap him, he had just fallen into their hands and now they weren't sure what to do. 

Good. 

If he played his hands right, he could get out of this situation without a hitch. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Coming Up:
> 
> College AU  
> High School AU  
> Domestic AU  
> Cop and Robber AU  
> Criminals AU  
> Fantasy AU  
> Hostage AU  
> Teacher and Student AU  
> Time Travel AU  
> Spy AU  
> Cowboy AU  
> Librarian AU  
> Apocalypse AU  
> Roommate AU  
> 1920′s AU  
> Mechanic AU  
> Office AU  
> Queer AU  
> Greaser AU  
> Wild West AU  
> Slave AU  
> Bodyguard AU  
> Private Detective AU  
> Organized Crime AU


End file.
